With the development of sophisticated computer vision techniques for solving trivial problems in the recent years, the use of mirror displays has increased gradually in advertising or fashion field. Traditionally, many offline retail stores have started utilizing a smart mirror concept for allowing users to try on clothes virtually. The smart mirror displays augmented reality images and other information on a screen of the mirror. The smart mirror is combined with traditional computer vision techniques for extracting 3D scans of the user in real time. The traditional computer vision techniques rely on extracting surface body models and skeleton points from 3D scans of the user. The process of capturing shape, facial features and curves of a subject in detail and subsequent image acquisition requires significantly higher computation power and bandwidth which further requires expensive, studio like equipment. The development of 3D product fitted models of users and monitoring exercise performance is significantly trivial to achieve without compromising with computational efficiency, precision, render quality and feature accuracies. To add to the issue, the present techniques don't provide any efficient solutions for portability and therefore, pose a challenge for mass usage of such facilities. As an example, the user is required to stay present in the line of sight of the scanning devices for real time capturing of features which renders unavailability of such options at home or personal indoor areas. Further, the present techniques take more processing time for rendering information over the user.